Repeating Destiny: Trials of the Facestealer
by mindmeld1650
Summary: Sins of the past haunt the present. Toph must now partake in deadly quests to protect the one she loves while the one she loves tries to protect her while Zuko is aided by Katara to find the killers attempting to assassinate him...
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: Repeating Destiny, Trails of the Face Stealer

Prelude

Well here is a new story! I'm going for the Kumi/taang theory in this one, so it's going to be a little weird, but I think I'm going t put some new twists on the theory this time. I hope you all like this one. Oh yeah, this is going to be extreme pre war, the about six years post war, trust me it'll make sense and be well worth the read! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Reveal

Kuruk opened his heavy eyelids to the sunshine that penetrated the windows of his small room. He lived in the basic water tribe house made of primarily thick ice and many animal skins for carpeting, and sheets and fabrics for linen and other such materials. He got out of bed and stretched his stiff limbs and washed up before walking around the city. He looked in his mirror and admired his shirt less torso, making several poses to show off his muscular build. He then examined his face and the flawless skin and strong bones that made it, "No need to shave, the stubble will look quite attractive." He said happily. He then tousled his short, messy, brown hair before he got dressed in his water tribe clothes and threw a parka, boots, and gloves on before leaving the house. Today was a big day for him; he was finally turning sixteen, and that meant he was of marrying age. So needless to say he wanted to go 'fishing' today to find the perfect 'catch.'

He didn't wake up his parents because they were very busy the night before preparing for his party. He knew how hard they worked to make this day special for him, and he figured they should get some much deserved rest. He spent the morning walking around and helping many of the elders get stuff done in their houses, or play with some kids, solve minor dilemmas and problems and that sort of thing. He was well known to the Water Tribe population and was even famous among the many girls. After strolling on the icy sidewalks, he walked to one of the North Pole's many fountains that had many girls around them.

As he had hoped, he saw several girls sitting around the fountain. When they all saw him, most of them giggled and whispered to each other. "Showtime." He said quietly to himself, popping the collar on his parka and walked forward confidentally. "Hey ladies, how are you all on this lovely morning?"

"Oh, we're all just fine, especially now that you're here, Kuruk." One of them said to him, batting her eyes.

"Thank you Kuan-Yin, and I must say, you're looking absolutely beautiful today." Kuruk replied, gently taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

"Oh you rabbit dog!" she said, blushing.

"But, I think your muscles seem to be rippling from your parka, Kuruk." Said another girl, rubbing against him, stroking his arms.

"You flatter me, Mei!" Kuruk said with a big grin. He quickly water bended a small flower for her, "For you." He said seductively while handing it to her.

"Oh, it's so pretty! Thank you!"

"Of course, my precious panda lily." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Actually… you know what?" he asked them all. He jumped to the rim of the fountain, "Let's make this area as intoxicating as you young ladies are!" Using the octopus form he sent tendrils out to whip the ground around him several times, and as the tendril would move away, an ice flower would form where the tendril hit.

The girls watched in awe at Kuruk's water bending prowess and gaped when he finished, looking at the iced flora all around them. They immediately started clapping and complimenting him, _Thank the spirits for women!_ He thought happily to himself during the whole process.

It was then that he heard his mother, "Kuruk! Come here, I have great news!" They all paused to look at his mother.

"Coming, mom!" he yelled happily. "Until next time, ladies…" he finished again in his deepest voice and then ran off to give his mom a hug.

"Did you really think you could run off without giving your father and me a hug, on your birthday!" she said jokingly.

"Hey, I just wanted you two to get some sleep!" he retorted, "I'm taking some of that responsibility you wanted me to take!"

"Well just wait until your water bending practice later, then we'll see what happens!" His mother was getting older which was obvious from the small wrinkles, but not evident with her shiny black hair. He was much shorter than Kuruk but was a stupendous water bending master and was Kuruk's teacher. Together they walked back to their house and when they entered he was surprised to see two of the five water sages in his house.

"Good morning, Kuruk." Said the female one.

"We have some important news for you that your mother and father have already heard." The male one said.

"We have come to inform you that you are the new avatar." The female said, bowing with the male sage. Even his mother bowed and his father who also walked in. Kuruk surveyed them all with not his usual boastful attitude, but fear and anticipation.

"You have to be wrong!" he yelled at them. "I can't be the next avatar!"

"Your superior bending proves otherwise." The male sage said pointedly.

"I'm just a quick learner!" Kuruk continued to yell back. "I'm NOT the avatar!" he yelled angrily, it was then his eyes glowed for a few split seconds and a small rip tide outside knocked over a canoe. Quickly Kuruk ran out into the cool morning air once again to retrieve the few people out of the water and bended the excess off water off of them.

"As you can see," The female sage said after Kuruk finished apologizing to the three men who were going out to hunt and returned inside to his house, "That was a defense mechanism that all avatars have called the avatar state. That will be one of the many things you will need to learn and control on your journey."

Kuruk shook his head frustrated before storming off to his room. His father held up a hand as the sages started to follow, "Relax, he can have a thick head at times. I'll talk to him later about everything." The sages bowed in thanks and left promptly.

Once they were gone and the door was closed, his mother said, "I can't believe our boy is the avatar, I always knew he was special!"

"I know Li-Min." he said with a chuckle. "Let's just hope we can get him to the avatar part!"

Kuruk reclined on his bed. There was so much information that he had to digest, it was just so overwhelming. "How can I be the avatar?" he said quietly to himself. "Sure it's great, but there is so much pressure. How on earth am I supposed to learn all the other elements, and still have time for girls?"

He paced around his room, thoughts still racing. An hour later, his dad knocked on the door, "May I come in?"

"Yeah go ahead." Kuruk opened the door and his father walked in. His father was as tall as Kuruk, and even more muscular. He was aklso aging since his once dark brown hair began to gray in many places. In ways, he was an older version of Kuruk.

"How are you?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed with his son.

"What do you think, dad?"

"Just needed a conversation starter." His father shrugged. "You know, being the avatar might not be half bad."

"Really now?"

"Really… do you know how many people would kill to learn all of the elements? Besides you get to travel the world and meet new people. Besides, I'm sure being the avatar would help with the ladies." His father nudged his son in the side.

Kuruk laughed, "I could get used to that part."

"Here, I got something for you…" he left the room and returned with a spear, Kuruk looked at it in awe. It wasn't just any spear; it was his grandfather's famous hunting spear.

"No way!" Kuruk exclaimed happily, taking the spear and examining it closely in his hands.

"That was your grandfather's. He made it after killing a whale tiger with the most fearsome display of water bending ever seen. He fashioned it out of the sharpest incisor he found and made the shaft out of the spine. I'm not sure how he did it, but it's darn near indestructible."

"Its mine now?" Kuruk asked.

"Well not yet, the sages always want a new avatar to leave on their journey with no material possessions. It helps promote the feeling of unity between the nations during the travels. But don't worry; when you finish your training it'll be all yours."

"Thanks so much, dad!" he gave his father a hug before going downstairs to his mother, "I think I'm ready to start this avatar thing." He said to her.

She looked at him with teary eyes, "I'm glad you are." She said before giving him a hug and a kiss.

Later that afternoon, after he had packed some essentials they saw him off at the docks where a boat would take him to the northern earth kingdom where he would practice earth bending.

* * *

"I am interested in this new avatar." A voice said from a dark cave in another world. The source of the voice crept around his small domain and plotted in his devilish mind, "Somehow, I feel he will learn his lessons in the direst of ways…"

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Patience

Chapter 2: patience

Kuruk waited aboard the passenger ship as it prepared to dock in on of the northern earth kingdom town of Chuan. He leaned over the cold, metal railing and watched the water and let his thoughts drift. He was excited to finally learn how to earth bend. It was an element and fighting style that seemed completely different from water bending, and a challenge to him was always well accepted. His earth bending teacher's name was Feng, or so he was told. He had been told nothing else about the master except his name. Kuruk waited impatiently to see this master and see how powerful and intense his training might be.

When he finally walked off the gangplank, he walked into the small town's lax merchant district and searched around for any signs for wherever Master Feng taught his students. When he couldn't find any signs of notices he walked to a fruit vendor, "Can you direct me to Master Feng's earth bending academy?" Kuruk asked politely.

"Not unless you buy something." The vendor replied, irritated.

"I don't know if you know, but I'm the avatar." Kuruk said smugly, "You know, master of all four elements, keeper of balance and peace."

"Yeah and I'm Chan, seller of fruits, you know keeps people full, puts food on my table. Unless you're going to buy something, get out of here."

Kuruk did as the vendor told him and walked away. It took him a while but he came out to an open area with only one small house. He noticed a sign on the building, _Home of Master Feng_. Kuruk smiled and knocked on the door eagerly, but no response came.

He looked around and saw a man reclining in to open area, under a tree. He wore basic earth kingdom robes and a straw conical hat, covering his eyes. Kuruk walked over the lazy man and asked, "Do you know where master Feng is?"

"You're looking at him." The man replied.

"Really!" Kuruk replied enthusiastically.

"Yep, and I take it you're the avatar I need to train?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Your water tribe clothes, why else would a water bender be looking for me?" Feng replied.

"Oh yeah… so when do I start training?"

"Right now if you want."

"That'd be great! What do I learn first?"

"Well you'll have to learn to move a rock, but that might be a little too much right now… let's try this…" Master Feng picked a rock off the ground, "Take this." He handed the rock to Kuruk.

"What do I do with it?"

"Hold it, feel it, whatever floats your boat. I'll be inside, come in at sundown and I'll give you more instructions." Master Feng walked away to leave Kuruk with his small rock.

Kuruk looked at the small piece of rock in his hand and then looked to Feng's house. "What kind of lesson is this?" he sighed, "Well no sense in complaining." He sat down and began to observe the rock and pick out any little details. It turned out to be the longest and dullest four hours of his life.

At sundown he walked into the house only to find a note on the table near the door, _When you're done, put the rock here and go find a place to stay, sleep, and eat. Come back at sunrise early tomorrow morning._ Kuruk did as the note said and set the rock down before leaving to find an inn or some place to stay.

* * *

He was so busy walking around the different shops that were still bustling at night; he collided right into someone at a jewelry vendor. "I'm sorry." Kuruk said, standing up to see who he hit. It was a girl, who he helped up, and when he saw her face to face he was almost dazed. She was just about his age, maybe a year younger. She had light black hair tied back into a pony tail and her bangs split to each side of her face and chocolate brown eyes that complemented her light skin. She wore a green and gold earth kingdom dress, and had a basket next to her with food and other supplies she was probably bringing home.

He immediately began putting all the spilled contents back into the basket and picked up a necklace she must have been looking at, "Hey, she didn't pay for that!" The woman vendor said angrily, when Kuruk was about to put the necklace into the basket.

"Here, this should cover it." He put some money on the table and the vendor took it and put it into the coin box. Kuruk then took the amethyst necklace and put it around the girl's neck, "It looks beautiful on you," he prompted her for her name.

"Jia, my name's Jia." She finished for him, "And thank you for the necklace, you didn't have to."

"No, I had to; you see I have to get nice gifts for pretty girls I bump into on the street." He replied with his trademark dashing smile.

"I wish I could pay you back, but…"

"How about a date with me?" Kuruk suggested.

She tried to hide her slight smile, "Well not tonight, I have to get all of this home."

"There is always tomorrow, I'll meet you near the docks same time as now."

She gave a nod, "Alright, tomorrow night then."

"It's a date!" he agreed happily and watched her walk off. "I could get used to this place…" he said to himself when she left.

He spent the rest of the night looking for an inn, which he found and rented a small room for himself. It wasn't anything grand, just a window, small table, night table, bed, chest, and closet. He pulled back the sheets on the bed and lied down to sleep and rest for his training session with Master Feng the next day.

* * *

He got up nice and early the next morning and knocked on Master Feng's door, he came out and smiled, "Good to see you here at the right time! Well, all I want you to do is do what you did yesterday," Feng handing him the rock from the day before. "I have some errands to run, but if I don't get back by noon, you can just put the rock back on the table inside and meet me here tomorrow morning again." Feng then turned and strolled off into town, leaving Kuruk with the rock.

He sighed impatiently and sat down to study the rock once more. "Maybe it's not an ordinary rock…" Kuruk pondered out loud. He began to look around the rock for an opening or marking that would lead to an answer. "Come on! There has to be some reason he makes me train with this thing!" He yelled impatiently.

When noon rolled around he had no choice but to accept maybe his master was just a crazy man who was too lazy to teach anything. He placed the rock on the table by the door and left for his room in the inn. When he arrived, he sat on the bed trying to figure out what to do next. It was still hours before his date with Jia.

He decided to walk around town and find great places to eat or hang out. When he returned to the inn, he was satisfied with his findings and ready for his date. It was already time for him to meet her at the docks, so he quickly freshened up and headed for the docks, where Jia sat waiting for him, this time wearing a more casual tunic.

"Hello, my lovely panda lily." He said, talking her hand in his. "I found a great place to eat if you're hungry."

"That sounds great." She agreed, following him to a restaurant. While they waited they talked about interests, hobbies, and asked questions about all sorts of things, mainly about what it was like living in their respective nations.

After diner, he took her to a large oak tree, where he sat down, and invited her to sit next to him. He put an arm around her, and to his surprise she didn't move, but nuzzled against him. He smiled inwardly, "I'm having a great time with you."

"Well its not every day I get to have a date with the avatar." Jia replied with a smug grin.

"Wait, how'd you know?" He asked wildly confused.

"Well why else is someone from the water tribe here in the earth kingdom? Last I heard the last avatar was an airbender, and since the next element in the cycle is water, viola, that's where you come in." She answered simply.

"Not bad, I was hoping to pull the big reveal though."

She shrugged, "Hey, I just wanted to let you know you can't pull a fast one over me."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind."

"So I take it you're practicing with master Feng?"

"Yep, but I hate practicing with him! He's so frustrating; I haven't even moved a rock yet!" Kuruk vented, but not uncontrollably.

She giggled, "You're kind of cute when you get angry."

He smiled, "You're cute all the time." He brushed some hair out of her face.

She then suddenly got up and he did as well, "It's getting late." She pointed out, "I'll head home, but I really want to do this again."

"Meet me near Master Feng's house tomorrow and we'll go out for the whole day after my training." Kuruk suggested.

"It's a date." She agreed with a smile. She kissed his cheek lightly, "Good night, Kuruk."

She walked away, "Good night, Jia." Kuruk replied quietly before walked contently to his room at the inn. "I really, _really_ like this avatar thing."

* * *

The next morning he left to Feng's house and once more he was given the rock to observe and hold while Feng did some tasks around the house. Again at noon Kuruk put the rock down on the table, but for once, rather than leaving in frustration he met up with Jia, "How was your training, almighty avatar?"

He grinned, "As successful as ever." He answered with noticeable sarcasm. "Come on, I want to show you something." He took her hand and ran with her to the docks where he brought water from the ocean and froze it into a stiff board. "Ever gone water bending surfing before?"

"No, but something tells me you're going to show me?" Jia answered, grinning a little.

"You bet, come on!" He stood on the board and she grabbed his waist as he allowed the water to rise past the dock and carry them off. He pushed them further out to sea and sped up a little, "Hang on, this is where the waves come in!" Raising his arms up, a giant wave rose up and he rode it expertly, Jia laughing with joy behind him. "This is nothing!" Kuruk said to her as he sped along. He spilt apart a tube in the ocean and surfed within the bubble he made while Jia looked around in awe.

He spent nearly an hour with Jia doing stunts, flips, and tricks until finally the returned to 'their' oak tree spot from the night before. "I can't believe how much fun that was!" Jia exclaimed.

"And if master Feng continues my 'intense' training at this current rate we could do this for a long time…" Kuruk replied laughing with her. They sat in silence for a while longer before Kuruk said, "Jia, I know this sounds weird, but it's been a while since I've been in an actual relationship with a girl. You're the first girl I could ever really connect with and spend time with. It's just I don't know how else to explain it." In fact he did, he just didn't know if he wanted to explain it.

"Thank you Kuruk, I'm glad you said that. Not a lot of guys ever ask me out, and you being the avatar really just gave me that confidence boost I needed, and…" he silenced her with a quick kiss. He then pulled away slowly.

"I'm sorry, I just had to…" then she silenced him with a kiss. To him it was a magical moment, he never felt so attached to a girl before. He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her hair, wanted to never let go, to almost become one with her.

They spent the rest of their day cuddled with each other under the tree. When they left, they arranged to see each other every day after his training. When Kuruk arrived back in the inn, he jumped happily in the air and kicked his heels together. "Now this is the life!"

* * *

The next morning he returned to Master Feng's house and was given the rock to observe while Feng left to go out for some food. And after his training Kuruk met up with Jia again and spent the day with her and that became the routine. Every morning he would train by holding the rock, and then spend the day with Jia. And it was like that for nearly a week, until as per usual he returned to Feng's house and his master handed him a rock, but Kuruk noticed something, "Master," he said, "This isn't the same rock I put on the table yesterday."

He didn't notice Feng's smirk, "Very good, you finally learned something… now your training can begin."

* * *

Author's note: hey everybody, how are you all liking the story so far? Hope you're all enjoying it, and I was planning to get this chapter out three days ago, but I was sick and I had quizzes, tests, essays, reading, and homework galore. Well I'm still sick, but I got some free time to edit this thing and upload this chapter, and chapter three will be out tomorrow as well, since I just edited it and will upload tomorrow. As usual, feedback is well accepted!


	3. Strengthen mind, body, and, soul

Chapter 3: Strengthen mind, body, and, soul

"What? I don't understand?" Kuruk asked Master Feng. "How in spirit's name does holding a rock for a week prove I am ready to earth bend!"

Feng chuckled, "You showed two very important traits every earth bender should have: patience and observance."

"Master?"

"Patience for putting up with the very boring, but important, training I gave you. Observance is how you noticed the difference between the two rocks I gave you. You see Kuruk, patience is what is necessary to fight with earth bending; it's important for every fight, with any bending in fact. What did you observe about the rock?"

"Well, it was strong; I couldn't hope to smash it without training or earth bending. It was also different, like all rocks are."

"Excellent, there is hope for you after all!" Feng said excitedly, or as excitably as a laid back man could be. "If you want to move a rock, you have to be as strong, stubborn, and patient as one. You should also know that no two rocks are the same, each one is different, like each attack you might use. Now follow me…" Feng walked to the back of the house and Kuruk followed. There they stood in front of a large boulder. "I want you," Feng began, "To move this boulder from here to that marking point I made about a few yards down."

"Got it." Kuruk said with power. He ran up to the rock and inhaled, "ARGHHH!" he yelled as he charged at the rock, but was unsuccessful at even budging it. He tried over and over at pushing it until Feng stepped in.

"You're not being like a rock, use a solid stance." He told his pupil.

Kuruk stepped into a solid front stance and thrust both hands out to strike the rock, and the boulder finally moved. "Yes!" He exclaimed happily. He continued to use his solid stances and strikes to move the boulder to Feng's marking place. When he finished with raised both hands in the air and cheered with a sense of victory.

"Not bad, but don't count your pai sho tiles yet!" Feng said with a smirk, shooting a small boulder at Kuruk, who stepped back in a strong stance and struck out, destroying the boulder on impact. "Very nice… you're going to be a promising avatar, but it's getting late, you should go meet your girl friend and tell her the good news." When Feng saw Kuruk's puzzled look he smiled, "An earth bender must be observant…" Kuruk smiled at his master's comment and bowed before running off to tell Jia what had happened.

When he did find her, he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around before giving her a long kiss, "What was that all about?" she asked, while laughing when they parted.

"I'm finally an earth bender now!" he exclaimed, going into detail about the whole story that expired that morning.

"That's great! I'm so happy you're one step closer to finishing your avatar journey." She kissed him again.

"Come on, let's celebrate! Everything is on me!" he said to her, taking her hand and running off to another great restaurant.

When they left after lunch, a messenger came to them and said, "This is a message for avatar Kuruk from Master Feng." He handed Kuruk the scroll and left.

Kuruk opened it and said to Jia after reading it, "It looks like I'll be away for a few days to do some in depth earth bending with Feng. I'll probably be back next week."

She nodded, "Sounds like you're going to have a week of fun."

"Well, what do you say we have a little fun before I have to leave for a while?"

"I would be more than happy to."

They left for the beach near the docks, where Kuruk showed Jia more water bending moves and techniques, mainly to impress her. It was like putting on a unique magic show. Since the four nations rarely met often, it was odd to see people with other bending abilities, especially air and water benders. The air nomads normally stayed in their temples or traveled around, but never stayed in one place for too long, and water benders always stayed in the poles, for the lack of needing to visit the other nations.

Kuruk always saw this as a bit of a problem, but that's the way life in the four nations worked, and nothing had gone wrong yet. However, as he continued to effortlessly perform in front of Jia who laughed or clapped at his performances along with other awed citizens, he couldn't help but wonder what difficult tasks awaited him.

He always wondered if maybe the divisions of the four nations would ever result in any disasters that would begin in his time as avatar. It was the one thing he feared, he loved how much stronger he was than other benders (and more appealing to the ladies), but the constant worry of keeping balance and not failing was something he was concerned about.

When he finished showing off to Jia they took their place under the oak tree out on the meadow that overlooked the town. They didn't talk that much, but this time they didn't need too. It was the other's company that mattered. Kuruk never spent any intimate time with a girl he liked before. Jia had never had a boy to spend intimate time with either, sometimes afraid if she would get hurt or if she was appealing enough to any other guy. Later that night he walked her home and kissed her goodnight before leaving to the inn to rest.

* * *

The next morning he left to find Feng at his house. When Kuruk arrived, the master wore a back pack and gestured to another one next to him, "We'll be going on a hike for the week… up the mountains."

Kuruk took his pack and followed his master to the beginning trails of the mountains. "Master, is this where I will continue training for earth bending?"

"A little bit…" Feng began, moving at a steady pace that Kuruk had a little difficultly following. "You remember how I said you need to be strong and rooted like a rock to move a rock."

"Yeah."

"Well that's why we're up here, to make you strong like a rock."

"You mean physical body work like hiking?"

"That and weights." Feng answered. At that point they came to a large canyon- like clearing. Feng created several sized boulders and laid them before Kuruk. "As you might have recalled from learning water bending," he began, turning to his pupil, "Benders move their elements by controlling their inner energy and chi. Water benders use their chi to reproduce the gravitational effects of the moon on water and utilizes harmony with the ocean spirit to manipulate water's various forms and states. The same goes for each bending, but with a slight variation.

"In earth bending, you must strengthen your body and subsequently your chi to move a rock. And in fire bending you must utilize your breathing and inner fire, and air bending you must learn how to create the dynamic motions of the wind. I'm of course and earth bender, so I understand earth bending better of course. That is why I will have you train and condition your body and chi to be like a rock so that may move one. The stronger your chi the bigger boulders you can move, the more advanced techniques you can master." Feng walked over to the largest boulder he had created, about twice his own size. He removed his outer robes and his shoes to reveal a very muscular man. He also removed his hat which allowed Kuruk to finally see his teacher's full face, which was just that of a man in his late twenties or thirties with light stubble and long, thick black hair.

He stepped back into a strong horse stance, and held his arms out in front of him and slowly began to lift his arms up with what seemed to be slight difficulty. The boulder also began to move and soon he lifted it above his head and then tossed the boulder and let it smash on the ground several feet away. He gestured to one of the smaller, yet still heavy boulders.

Kuruk attempted to do the same, but it just became nearly impossible for him to do so and lift it and hold it. Feng smiled, "It's time we built you up…" he made an entire set of weights from the rocks around him and set Kuruk to work to train. He did everything; from moving and pushing boulders, to pushups with full torso rock suits, weights for his arms and upper body, and climbing and kicking boulders and rock walls for his legs.

Feng also made sure Kuruk always ate healthy and drank plenty of water and directed him to nearby hot springs to keep tabs on his water bending. Kuruk felt that his training was going very well, and it was only half way through the week! He felt the new muscles he would need developing. He was also able to lift bigger and bigger boulders as his practice continued.

When the week was over, Kuruk was already becoming an exceptional earth bender and was beginning to master the basics, something that even masters haven't done yet. Kuruk was happy to be back with Jia and recounted everything during the training session in the mountains. He also made sure to show off to her all the new things he could do (and shirtless). When the day was over, he reclined on his bed, "Being the avatar isn't so bad after all…" he said before drifting into sleep.

* * *

Authors Note: Well as promised, I got the third chapter out the next day, and while sick! I'm on a roll! Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter is a little dry, the rest of the chapters are going to blow your mind, I promise! Happy reading, and FEEDBACK, please!


	4. Complete training and true love?

Chapter 4: Completing training and Love?

Kuruk spent two years mastering earth bending. He studied everyday with master Feng and he grew more and more powerful. Once he had reached eighteen, he was already as muscular as any other master earth bender that had ever come along. He could lift boulders four times his own size and weight, he could do some of the most advanced moves that even Feng had trouble learning, and he was treated with awe and wonder as the avatar in the town now.

But most of all Kuruk enjoyed the two years he had spent with Jia. He knew he loved her and he had to tell her that. One night, he waked to her house and climbed up to her window. He knocked on it and she woke up and raised a curious eyebrow at him. Jia opened the window and Kuruk smiled at her. "Come with me." He said.

She did as he asked and he took her to his room at the inn. "Sorry I had to take you here, rather be in your room, but I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Jia, I love you. I know it seems weird for me to say that, but I really do. I've never felt this way before!"

"Kuruk, I…" she struggled to find the right words.

He kissed her and held her tightly as their kiss became passionate. He led her to his bed and slowly began to take off her shirt.

"Kuruk, please, not now." She said between kisses.

He stopped and through pants said, "I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"I know." She said, taking his hand, "But I'm not ready for this just yet. Someday, but not yet."

"I understand." He said, kissing her lightly before leading her back to her house.

When she climbed through her window with his help, she looked at him and said, "I'm going to be really busy tomorrow, meet me the day after, okay?"

"Of course, love." He didn't care if she didn't feel the same way about him yet, he loved her and that's what mattered to him.

* * *

The next morning he went to Feng's house where his master sat lazily under the shade of his favorite tree in the yard. Feng stood up and smiled at Kuruk, "Well, I would have to say your training is coming to an end. There is just one thing left for you to do."

"What is it?" Kuruk asked eagerly.

"Fight me." Feng said simply, his smile turning into a smirk.

"A challenge, I like that!" Kuruk stated excitedly.

They faced each other in the back yard. They wore only pants, knowing that the battle was going to destroy their shirts and shoes. Kuruk, like Feng, stood in a strong stance, waiting for Feng's attack.

His master fell back and sunk into the ground and shot back up behind Kuruk, shooting a boulder at him. Kuruk stood his ground and the boulder crashed against him with no effect. He then kicked a rock at his master who deflected it and shot a blade like pillar at Kuruk who dodged and returned the attack at his master, who effortlessly used a rock wall to defend himself and cover himself in rock armor and charge at Kuruk.

He had little time to react with his master's speed, so Kuruk waited until Feng was just about to tackle him when Kuruk Leaped over his master and landed gracefully behind him and shot him off the ground. It worked perfectly and Feng flew in the air, armor falling apart, and landed in the ground. But his master was still crafty and used earth bending to soften the fall and stood back ready to fight. Kuruk then launched two rock spears and kicked a large boulder at his master, who dodged both spears and smashed the boulder.

Feng countered by trying to trap Kuruk's legs, but the avatar jumped with the assistance of earth bending and landed on the ground, sticking his fists and feet into the rock and retrieving them covered with rock gloves and boots. He used the boots to skim circles around his master, who stayed in one spot, watching his pupil carefully.

With ease, like Kuruk had, he disrupted the boots which forced Kuruk to lose balance and fall to the ground. But Kuruk remained rolling and stood up again, and used a pillar of rock to launch Feng into the air and he did the same to himself, but higher. He soared above his master and shot the rock gloves at Feng to send him careening back to the ground and entrapping his arms.

Kuruk then landed and used the impact with his feet to create holdings for his feet. He stood above his master with a boulder hanging over Feng's head, "I win." Kuruk said a little smugly and Feng laughed.

"So you did! So you did!" Kuruk put the boulder away and released Feng. They bowed to each other before Kuruk gave him a hug.

"Thank you very much, master."

"It was my joy to train the avatar." He replied, returning the hug.

When they parted from the sentimental moment, they faced each other. "So I suppose I should head for the fire nation to begin my fire bending practice?" Kuruk asked, almost bitterly.

"Yes, you should. But there is one last thing I would like to teach you." Feng replied to his former student.

"What would that be?" Kuruk asked surprisingly.

"I want to teach you how all the elements can be used for very fine arts, in this case, earth bending." When Feng saw Kuruk's questioning gaze, he smiled, "Meet me here tomorrow morning and I will show you what I mean."

Kuruk nodded and bowed once more to his former teacher and now life long friend. He walked to his inn and began packing the small assortment of things he had from his two years in the earth kingdom. He already felt sad that he might not see Jia after he left, but he felt that perhaps she could come with him. Invigorated by that thought and hope he fell asleep to rest for tomorrows adventures.

* * *

Kuruk returned to Feng's house for which he felt might be the last time. Feng greeted him happily and directed Kuruk to follow him to the outskirts of the city. There they reached the same area to where Kuruk and Feng had gone hiking for the first time, but instead Feng walked past the path to the mountains and continued on to show a nearby cave. Beckoning Kuruk to follow, they entered and walked to the depths where Kuruk began to see a glow of light emanating from one tunnel. When they turned to that particular tunnel, Kuruk saw what seemed to be hundreds of thousands of crystals and gems.

The young avatar stared at them in awe and wonder. Feng stood laxly next to him and smiled slightly. "I stumbled across this cave one day and found this particular area. The crystals on the cave ceiling glow in the dark and the light reflects on to the other crystals and gems."

"But master," Kuruk began, "Why are we even here?"

"Because I wanted to show you how earth bending can be used for much finer arts and activities." Feng answered, walking up to a cluster of sharp looking crystals and tracing his finger in mid-air around the crystal, and Kuruk noticed as small cuts were made in it and Feng extracted a small piece of the crystal and held it suspended in the air in front of Kuruk, "See?"

Kuruk nodded happily and began cutting pieces of the crystals and gems to create a small pile of beautiful colored stones in front of him. Feng watched happily as Kuruk continued to work carefully with his pile and string them together with the very thin twine Kuruk had in his pack and intertwined that with a piece of blue velvet.. When he finished, he held up a necklace with beads compiled of the many colored stones, in a rainbow pattern held by the stringing of the twine on the piece of blue velvet. The main jewel was a blue granite piece (that he had made by combining a sapphire and a granite rock together) which contained a gorgeous carving of the water tribe symbol.

"A betrothal necklace." Feng remarked.

Kuruk gave a nod with a satisfactory grin. He pocketed his hard work and carved out several other pieces of jewelry and pieces of gems, crystals, and precious stones and put those in his pack. After he finished, the two of them left the cave and returned to the town. "There is a merchant ship that will give you passage to the fire nation where you should practice your fire bending with Master Li, it will arrive in an hour."

Kuruk bowed once more, "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, avatar Kuruk." They hugged once more and Feng then left to go to his house and relax as per usual and then later play pai sho with some friends at a nearby bar.

Kuruk then waited at the docks for his boat, but most importantly, Jia. Hen she finally did arrive, he hugged her and kissed her. "So, I guess you're leaving." Jia said to him, after they parted, still holding each other's arms.

"Yeah, but why don't you come with me?" he suggested enthusiastically.

"What?"

"Come with me, please."

"Kuruk, I can't."

"Jia, listen," he pulled the necklace out of his pocket, "Jia, I _love_ you. And it would do me the greatest honor if you would marry me?"

She looked at the necklace and then shook her head, "Kuruk, I told you I don't love you the way you love me. I don't even believe in love or true love or any of that crap. This whole relationship was great, but its time we both moved on. I'm sorry." Jia pushed his hand away and closed his fingers over it, "I do know that this will be on another women's neck one day and she and you _will_ be very happy together." She then turned and left. Walking away from his life forever…

* * *

Authors Note: well, I'm glad I got this chapter out, not much else to say, quite busy, but I should be a little less busy within a week... feedback is appreciated!


	5. Trouble with fire

Chapter 5: Trouble with fire

Kuruk's journey to the Fire Nation was almost over. It was nearly five days since he left the northern earth kingdom. He leaned against the railing of the boat and starred at the water below. So many thoughts ran through his head. Among them were his fears of fire bending. He had been told by Feng that while each element has its difficulty to learn for the avatar, the opposite element is the hardest. The only comfort Kuruk had was that Feng had also told him that is why the avatar cycle is so balanced. It takes the avatar's natural element and the element after that to master the most difficult element. In Kuruk's case, with the fluidness of water bending, Kuruk had to learn the solidity of earth bending and the patience that goes with it, the combination of both helps to learn fire bending. But of course, Kuruk would have to actually train himself to see how true his former master was.

Kuruk also had to think about how Master Li would train him. He was certain that with a dangerous element like fire, Master Li would be much stricter with his teachings than Feng was.

Meanwhile, he also thought mostly about Jia. He really didn't want to, but she almost became a part of him through the journey. And now she just left him, and with that she gave him his own thoughts of doubt when it came to true love.

All in all, the whole avatar thing now was becoming really annoying, but he figured that it would eventually happen and it wouldn't _all_ be fun and games. It was then that he made port at the Fire nation capital. He walked off the ship's gangplank with his pack slung over his shoulder. He was glad he removed the sleeves from his water tribe garb after being in the immense heat he noticed in the fire nation.

As he walked around the docks, an old man walked up to him from no apparent entry and said to him, "Would you happen to be the avatar?"

Kuruk looked at him questioningly, "Yes, I am, why who are you?"

The old man smiled, "I am your fire bending teacher, Master Li."

Kuruk's eyes widened in shock and he bowed respectfully, "Please, excuse my tone."

Li smiled and said, "No need to fear, I'm getting far too old to get so angry. If you will, come with me to the academy I teach at." Kuruk's future teacher led the way through the crowded streets of the capital. Kuruk was amazed at all the things the fire nation had to offer. It was such a world apart from the water tribes and the earth kingdom.

Finally they reached the academy and they entered. It turned out that Li's home was part of the academy on the second floor. Kuruk removed his boots like Li had removed his shoes. As he walked with his teacher through the dojo he noticed a large scroll on the wall, it read: _Enrolled Students_ and there was only one name on the scroll, Mei.

"Master?" Kuruk asked tentatively, "How come there is only one student on that scroll… is it because she was the only student you accepted?"

Li smiled slightly, "It was not I who chose her, she chose me. She is the only student that has continued to learn from me, many others come and leave after seeing my training regiments.

"You see, Kuruk, I teach the importance of control in fire bending, but I cannot teach much more than that these days due to how old I am getting." Kuruk just then noticed the aged lines and wrinkles on Li's face and his thinning white hair and growing white beard. "After my teachings are over, you will learn the rest of your fire bending from Mei, who is coming here in a few days."

Li walked over to a nearby table and picked up one of many candles. Pressing his thumb and index finger on the wick it lit and he held the candle in front of Kuruk, "Control in fire bending, like in the other bending styles, comes from the breath. Breathing controls your inner fire which allows you to create fire and use it. Focus on the flame and use your breathing to make it bigger and smaller. In about an hour the wick will burn away, from there I want you to hold the fire and control it as you did on the candle." He set it on the floor and Kuruk sat and immediately closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the flame's presence.

It was hard work, but soon he felt it, it was like a heart beat, but faint. He continued to try and tap into the tiny pulses and it felt a little stronger. It was enough for him to begin controlling the small flame. He inhaled through his nose and made the flame bigger and when he exhaled through his mouth the flame became smaller. He continued to do this until the hour ran out and he had to hold the fire, which wasn't too difficult, in fact it made it easier to control the fire and feel its energy.

An hour after that, Li returned and smiled, "Good, now extinguish the flame." Kuruk exhaled one last time and the flame was gone. "I am impressed," his master praised him. "For a water bending avatar you have made great progress, but you should have noticed holding the flame in your own hands was the easiest thing you had to do. When it was not in your hands, it was hard to concentrate on, wasn't it? The reason being is that it is one thing to control made fire in your own hands… it is another thing entirely to control it farther away and creating it as well. That will be the most difficult part for you."

"Master, I do have one question," Kuruk said after Li had finished talking, "As I controlled the flame, when I _exhaled_ the flame got smaller. But when I fight, doesn't exhaling give strength to an attack?"

Li nodded, "Very observant, you see exhaling makes your inner fire smaller so that fire may be created outside of you and expelled in your choice of direction. Inhaling will make your inner fire large again so that you may create more fire."

Kuruk bowed respectfully, "Thank you for your lessons, master."

* * *

The next morning Kuruk woke up to the sounds of noise from the dojo downstairs. When he entered the dojo he found a girl his age practicing what must have been a basic fire bending form. She had long dark black hair and very soft features. She wore normal fire nation garb, mainly colored in red and gold. She had less on due to the heat of course (which was rather natural to do in the fire nation) and she showed more skin, which was rather attractive to Kuruk. "Are you Mei?" He asked politely after she finished her form.

"Yes, which means you must be avatar Kuruk."

"The one and only." He replied with his most charming smile.

"Well Li is making breakfast. Eat with him and continue your training with him, then we will begin training after he deems your control of your inner fire sufficient." She replied bluntly with nearly no emotion.

Kuruk did as she had told him and ate breakfast and trained with Li. This time Kuruk had to handle several candles at once and master the flames from there. That was what his training consisted of for nearly two weeks until Kuruk was able to quell a large fire place.

It was then that Mei had finally shown up once more to teach Kuruk how to create fire. "The key," she began early on the first day of their training, "Is your breathe. It is your main source of energy in fire bending."

Kuruk inhaled and stepped forward into a strong front stance and struck out but nothing happened. He looked at his fist with a puzzled expression and tried again several more times each with no more success than the last. His main success had so far been to create a small puff of smoke.

Mei watched intriguingly at his stance and form of his attacks and finally realized what was wrong, but refrained from saying anything until he was finished, "Why can't I get this!" he shouted, "Shouldn't you be helping me?" he asked nearly helplessly.

"I already know what's wrong." She replied calmly yet sharply.

"Really, well what is it?"

"Do you honestly think," she began harshly, "That as the avatar you can just ask someone else for the answer to your problems let alone the world's problems? You need to figure it out on your own… come back when you think you have the reason." Mei turned on the spot, her hair whipping behind her as she walked away.

* * *

Kuruk was left alone in the dojo and rather than just sit there he figured he should just continue to try and create fire nonetheless. After all it was his opposite element… it had to be hard to actually create fire. He just needed more practice and focus. He tried many more times, each one a frustrating failure. The only progress he made know was pathetic small bursts of fire that only intensified slightly with his anger, but it wasn't true fire bending, rage wasn't the answer.

He decided instead to take a break and return later, for now he needed a quiet place to sit and meditate. That place was the Fire Lord's private gardens in the palace. Being the avatar gave him immediate access to it for as long as he wanted in complete peaceful solitude.

He sat meditating at the small pond he found. He searched in his own inner depths for an answer to his problem until a voice appeared and he opened his eyes to see a woman's reflection in the pond.

* * *

Author's Note: WOW! Sorry it took nearly two months to get this chapter out! I've been busy with lots of honors pre-calculus and world literature homework (both of which I hate). Plus I'm reading Atlas Shrugged for my honors writing class and I'm normally exhausted when I come home from school and I need to nap immediately. Not only that but within four hours of returning home, I need to go to my martial arts classes (which can take a lot out of you). This all leaves me writing my stories at night (the only time of the day when I feel most focused and almost energized to write peacefully). Unfortunately, this causes me to only have an hour or two to actually write (if I didn't hit a temporary writers block, of course), plus I'm also multitasking and chatting with friends, and talking to my cousin (who normally gives me more stuff to write about other than avatar and I'll get to that soon).

Now there is another reason why I've been slow to post… as you all might have noticed; the avatar fandom is slowly deteriorating with the lack of avatar stuff. All we left is the movie that will come out this summer; even then, most people anticipate its failure. Now this doesn't mean that I'm going to go on hiatus until the day the movie comes out… rather I will post less frequently than I usually due , and I guarantee you after the movie (and hopefully subsequent avatar hype) comes out I will post much more often.

Another reason I'm slow to post is thanks to my awesome cousin, who constantly gives me awesome ideas for stories to write (and sometimes never finish). So with that in mind, it is very difficult to focus back on avatar (even though I'm much more adept about writing about our favorite air bender). Plus I need to be in a good mood to type and it can be difficult to stay in a good (writing) mood, but I try.

Last thing to mention is about the story itself. I have been asked when Aang and team avatar will be returning. Well I don't want to spoil it, but they will come in at around chapter 11 or 12. Now before you whine and complain about how boring this Kuruk stuff is and how predictable and infinitely smart you think you all are and that you all know Kuruk's life story… let me say you're not and you know nothing. This Kuruk story is full of surprises and will end on a very, very, VERY odd note, and this provides EXTREME back-story for our team avatar. So let me just say to read on and please enjoy whatever I can come out with, thanks a bunch!

One last thing: All of this can be viewed on my bio page and obviously here as well. Again, thanks for your patience!


End file.
